Promesses
by isatis2013
Summary: Après l'OS de noël, celui du nouvel an !


_Après l'OS de Noël voici celui du nouvel an : )_

 _Je le dédie aux meilleures auteures du site : Paige0703, Jade181184 et Nourann_

 _._

 _Bonne année 2016 !_

 _Chat-leureuse et réussie !_

 _Que tout les rêves se réalisent !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

Finch suivait des yeux les signaux GPS des portables de son agent et de leur numéro. L'enquête durait depuis deux jours et ils étaient proches du dénouement. L'inspecteur Fusco était prêt à venir arrêter leur numéro contre lequel l'informaticien lui avait déjà transmis un solide dossier. Encore une heure ou deux et John le stopperait en flagrant délit, et en douceur espérait-il.

Finch avait hâte que leur mission se termine. En ce dernier jour de l'année, il avait bien d'autre projet pour la soirée. Il espérait donc une arrestation rapide et aussi que la machine ne leur donnerait pas ensuite d'autres numéros qui viendraient contrecarrer ses plans.

Il songea qu'une semaine plus tôt à la même heure il s'apprêtait à passer le réveillon de noël chez lui, en solitaire.

Il se rappelait parfaitement cette pénible journée du 24 décembre. Ils avaient bouclés leur enquête le matin à la grande satisfaction de John qui depuis plusieurs jours préparait son réveillon avec un enthousiasme que Finch vivait mal. Au cours d'une discussion anodine quelques jours plus tôt il avait affirmé à son agent « qu'on ne devrait fêter noël qu'avec les gens qu'on aime ». Reese avait été interpellé par ce conseil et, le prenant au mot, il avait décidé d'organiser une fête de noël pour « une personne très spéciale pour lui » et il avait mis à ses préparatifs un soin et une motivation qui disaient clairement que son invité comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui. Et c'était là l'origine du malaise de l'informaticien. Il avait eut beau rusé, John n'avait laissé échapper aucun indice sur l'identité de cette « personne ».Finch ne savait donc pas de qui il s'agissait. Il savait seulement à quel point il l'enviait. Elle occupait de toute évidence une grande place dans le cœur de son agent, précisément celle dont il rêvait. Il avait donc passé une journée maussade à observer l'air réjouit de son associé tandis qu'il s'efforçait de masquer la jalousie qui le tourmentait. La tristesse aussi, de se retrouver seul. Mais il en était en partie responsable, en acceptant le mauvais choix fait par son cœur. Jamais il ne le regretterait, mais il n'était pas toujours facile de vivre avec et, ce jour là en particulier, cela lui avait semblait bien douloureux.

Et puis les événements s'étaient enchainés. John l'avait quitté à la fin de la mission pour rejoindre son « invité » avant de le rappeler quelques minutes plus tard ayant oublié son cadeau dans leur repaire. Finch lui avait spontanément proposé de le lui ramener au loft. Sans le savoir il avait ainsi refermé sur lui le piège tendu par son agent pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

Une fois au loft, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec John qui l'attendait patiemment et il avait découvert qu'en réalité il n'y avait jamais eu « d'invité » mais seulement lui, et que c'était lui que John considérait comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie. S'il en avait douté, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ensuite aurait suffit à lui seul à le lui faire comprendre. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée ensemble. _« L'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie »_ songeait invariablement Finch chaque fois qu'il y repensait. John ne l'avait préparé que pour lui, ayant choisit ses plats préférés, ses films préférés, multipliant les attentions et les gestes tendres à son égard. Mais c'était presque secondaire. Seul comptait vraiment pour lui les aveux échangés, son rêve devenu réalité. A la fin de la soirée John l'avait invité à rester et ils avaient fini par s'endormir tendrement enlacés après avoir échangé quelques baisers. Un des moments que Finch comptait garder gravé précieusement dans sa mémoire. Tout comme l'instant de son réveil le lendemain. Il avait eut un moment de flottement en ouvrant les yeux, en sentant une présence à ses côtés, un corps pressé contre le sien, deux bras qui entouraient sa taille d'un geste possessif. Les images de la soirée lui étaient revenues et l'étreinte de Reese lui confirmait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tous ces événements. Ils étaient bien réels et il s'était sentit profondément heureux, à sa place.

Bon, il devait bien avouer que l'instant d'après il s'était senti aussi vaguement effrayé par la situation et toute les conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir, mais il avait alors posé les yeux sur le visage fier de son compagnon. Il semblait si serein, heureux. Il l'avait si rarement vu ainsi. Et Finch avait réalisé que douter de leur lien, c'était douter de John et ça il ne le pouvait pas… parce que depuis longtemps maintenant la confiance avait prit le pas sur tout les autres sentiments. Une confiance absolue, inébranlable, tel qu'il ne se rappelait pas en avoir éprouvé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour lui il avait accepté d'entrouvrir ces murailles solides qu'il avait bâti autour de lui pour se protéger des autres et c'était un privilège qu'il accordait rarement. Mais il l'aimait tellement…

Il était resté ainsi quelques minutes à le regarder dormir. Mais John était trop intuitif pour ne pas sentir son regard et avait fini par se réveiller. Il avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait sourit de ce sourire spécial qui n'était qu'à lui. Alors sans rien dire Finch avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, en souhaitant vivre un pareil moment chaque matin du reste de sa vie. Puis il s'était juste blotti contre lui et ils étaient restés là, silencieux parce que les mots étaient superflus. John laissait courir ses mains dans son dos en de douces caresses qui le faisait délicieusement frissonner et il aurait aimé que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Mais Bear était d'un avis différent et était venu le leur faire comprendre.

-« Je crois que nous devons nous lever John »

-« Hum, cette option n'était pas dans mes projets pour les prochaines heures »

Finch avait sourit

-« Mais Bear a besoin de nous. Et ce ne serait pas raisonnable » avait-il ajouté après un instant d'hésitation

-« Je vais faire un effort pour Bear, mais quant à être raisonnable, ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions » avait chuchoté Reese en le plaquant sur le lit avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsqu'il l'avait relâché pour aller s'occuper de Bear, Finch s'était sentit un instant désorienté, perturbé par toute l'intensité que John avait mis dans ce simple baiser et les sensations qu'il avait éveillé en lui. Par nature, Finch n'avait pas envie de précipiter les choses entre eux. Cela ne faisait même pas 24H qu'ils avaient osés s'avouer leurs sentiments. Pourtant ce qu'il venait de ressentir entre ses bras lui indiquait clairement qu'il lui serait bien difficile de résister au charme de son agent la prochaine fois que celui-ci tenterait de l'exercer à nouveau.

Pendant que John s'occupait de Bear, il s'était levé et avait consulté son portable par acquis de conscience. _« Pas de message »_ constata t-il un peu soulagé. Puisqu'il n'était plus seul pour la vivre, il avait envie d'une journée de noël tranquille. Il avait senti son compagnon s'approcher. John l'avait enlacé, posant le menton sur son épaule. Finch s'était aussitôt laissé aller contre lui, le faisant sourire.

-« Que diriez vous d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner au Mc Ginty's bar ? Les chiens y sont acceptés, donc Bear pourrait nous accompagner, et de là nous irions au parc pour sa promenade. Ensuite nous pourrions rentrer déjeuner ici puisque j'ai prévu le repas. Et si nous n'avons toujours pas de mission il nous reste deux de vos films préférés à visionner »

Finch avait posé ses mains sur les siennes et fermé les yeux un instant pour mieux profiter de ces instants de paix

-« Cela me paraît un excellent programme M Reese »

John avait sourit en songeant que jamais il ne lui ferait renoncer à l'utilisation de son nom. C'était une habitude bien trop ancrée en lui, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

-« A moins que vous n'ayez envie de rentrer chez vous ? En tous cas pas question d'aller travailler si nous n'avons pas de numéro » affirma l'ex agent

-« Non. Je suis très bien ici en votre compagnie »

-« Bien. Alors allons-y » avait-il proposé tout en posant un baiser dans son cou avant de le relâcher avec réticence.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La serveuse du Mc Ginty's bar les connaissaient bien et gardait toujours un biscuit en réserve pour Bear. Celui-ci profita de sa longue promenade au parc pour se défouler. Reese jouant avec lui un bon moment avant de revenir s'asseoir aux cotés de son compagnon. Au retour John avait obstinément refusé toute aide de son invité pour préparer le déjeuner et Finch n'avait eu qu'à se laisser servir un de ses plats préférés, évidemment. Puis ils s'étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé comme la veille. Dès que Reese s'était assis Finch s'était blotti contre lui et avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. L'ex agent avait sourit à la spontanéité du geste.

-« Je vais devenir votre coussin attitré Harold ? » s'était-il moqué

-« Je risque en effet de m'habituer à ce confort »

-« Ne vous gênez surtout pas » avait murmuré John. D'une main contre sa joue il lui avait fait lever la tête pour mieux l'embrasser et Finch s'était laissé faire avec un soupir heureux.

Reese ne s'était levé que pour préparer le dîner.

-« Les criminels font trêve pour noël et c'est une excellente chose » avait-il affirmé au retour

-« Je suis de votre avis John » avait approuvé son associé

Après le repas, la soirée avait continué de même et comme la veille John avait sentit le moment où Finch basculait dans le sommeil tout contre lui.

-« Il est temps d'aller dormir Harold » lui avait alors fait remarquer son associé amusé

-« Hum, oui » avait bredouillé l'informaticien ensommeillé et un peu incertain aussi.

Reese avait sourit

-« Vous n'allez pas rentrer chez vous à cette heure alors que je suis tout disposé à vous offrir une « hospitalité raisonnable » ? »

Finch avait rougit à cette remarque.

-« Vous pensiez que je n'avais pas compris votre message ce matin ? »

-« Je… » Hésita l'informaticien « Je l'espérais mais toutefois je ne voudrais pas…. »

-« Votre présence me suffit Harold » l'interrompit Reese « Je vous connais, je sais qu'il vous faudra du temps mais je serais toujours patient pour vous »

-« Merci John » Il avait levé les yeux sur son compagnon « Je n'ai jamais vécu de meilleur jour de noël » avait-il murmuré avant de l'embrasser

-« Moi non plus » avait répondit Reese « Mais j'espère en vivre bien d'autre semblable»

.

OoooooooooO

.

Cette parenthèse magique avait prit fin le lendemain à 6H avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro. La mission avait durée trois jours pendant lesquels ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques minutes matin et soir, et seulement parce que John ne pouvait résister à l'envie de faire un détour pour le voir. Au soir du troisième jour, le futur meurtrier dument arrêté par Fusco pour sa tentative, John avait soupiré, désappointé devant l'heure affichée par sa montre, 23H52, et le fait qu'à cette heure Finch était probablement rentré chez lui. Il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain pur le voir et c'était terriblement frustrant.

-« Je rentre au loft Finch. Je suppose que vous êtes chez vous ? »

-« La mission était presque achevée. J'ai pensé que je pouvais tout aussi bien rentrer » avait répondu l'informaticien

-« Vous avez bien fait » Avait répondu Reese et son compagnon avait capté la déception dans sa voix. « A demain Harold »

-« A demain John. A cette heure, ce n'est plus si loin » avait-il ajouté

-« C'est vrai. Juste trois minutes » _« mais bien plus pour vous voir ! »_ Avait songé John, frustré.

-« Alors à bientôt M Reese »

John s'était dit alors que s'il pouvait s'endormir rapidement, les quelques heures qui le séparait de lui passeraient plus vite. Il regagna son immeuble et entra dans le loft avec cette perspective. Comme il refermait la porte, une lampe s'était allumée et une voix bien connue s'était élevée

-« Il est minuit dix, demain a déjà commencé » avait affirmé Finch en s'approchant de lui. Reese l'avait accueillit dans ses bras d'un geste naturel, presque instinctif.

-« Je suis heureux que la journée commence si tôt » avait-il affirmé avant d'embrasser avidement son compagnon aussi longtemps qu'il eut assez de souffle pour le faire.

-« Venez dormir. Vous avez mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil » lui avait intimé Finch

Reese s'était demandé alors quand il l'autoriserait enfin à lui donner d'autres preuves d'amour que des baisers mais il avait songé aussitôt que le fait qu'il soit venu spontanément le rejoindre était déjà un progrès sur sa réserve habituelle. Et puis il pourrait le garder dans ses bras toute la nuit et c'était déjà beaucoup.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin et tandis que Finch faisait quelques manipulations, John avait emmené Bear au parc. Il en était revenu avec un thé, un café et une boite de beignets. En arrivant, il avait retrouvé son partenaire occupé à examiner des billets.

-« Une nouvelle exposition Finch ? »

-« Non. Des places pour le concert du nouvel an au Métropolitan Opéra. Une très belle soirée en perspective »

John avait esquissé une légère grimace au mot « opéra » mais s'était reprit très vite, ne voulant pas risquer de vexer son associé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que celui-ci l'observait par le biais de son reflet dans l'un de ses écrans et que la grimace ne lui avait pas échappé. Un mince sourire avait alors étiré ses lèvres tandis qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Ces billets avaient été adressés à l'un de ces alias pour une opération publicitaire auprès d'un généreux mécène et il n'avait pas l'intention de les utiliser, mais cela Reese ne le savait pas…

-« C'est une soirée de gala. Il y aura des artistes prestigieux » avait-il continué d'un ton enthousiaste.

-« Vous avez déjà fréquenté ce genre de soirée Finch ? »

-« Il y a longtemps » avait éludé ce dernier « Pas depuis que je suis seul. Mais maintenant je ne le suis plus » avait-il affirmé en levant les yeux vers son agent. «Peut être pourrions nous profiter du spectacle ? Cela me paraît un excellent programme pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Et à la sortie nous pourrions nous rendre dans l'un des prestigieux restaurants qui voisinent avec l'opéra ? Qu'en dites-vous ? »

-« C'est vous qui organisait la soirée cette fois. Je vous laisse choisir » avait répondu Reese stoïque.

 _« Il fait de louables efforts pour ne pas montrer que cela lui déplait_ » avait songé Finch amusé

-« Très bien. Dans ce cas je m'occupe des réservations »avait-il affirmé jouant l'enthousiasme « Etes vous certain que cela vous plaira ? »

-« Tant que je suis avec vous »avait argué Reese en haussant les épaules

-« C'est pareil pour moi » avait répondu Finch touché par sa réponse spontanée. « Vous avez faim ? » avait-il ajouté en ouvrant la boite de gâteaux « Choisissez ce que vous préférez » l'avait-il invité. Aussitôt John avait prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément

-« John ! » avait protesté l'informaticien « Je parlais des beignets ! »

-« Vous n'aviez pas précisé. Vous m'avez seulement invité à choisir ce que je préférais, je l'ai fait » lui avait alors répondu Reese, taquin.

Finch lui avait lancé un regard désabusé.

-« Bon, hé bien c'est mon tour » avait-il jugé. Il avait fait mine de se pencher vers lui, se détournant à la dernière seconde pour s'emparer d'une pâtisserie dans laquelle il avait mordu avec un visible plaisir, tout en lançant à son compagnon un regard qui disait _« je vous ai bien eu »_

Reese lui avait adressé un regard frustré en retour.

Finch s'était alors levé pour se rapprocher de lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou

-« Vexé M Reese ? » avait-il demandé amusé.

-« Hum, peut être un peu »

-« Moi aussi je peux être taquin quand je le souhaite » Finch avait alors posé ses lèvres sur celles de son agent, le frôlant mais sans jamais l'embrasser vraiment, le fuyant lorsqu'il voulait lui rendre son baiser.

-« Harold » avait murmuré l'ex agent d'un ton plaintif « ce n'est pas taquiner ça, c'est torturer !»

L'informaticien avait eut un petit rire.

-« Je vais me faire pardonner » avait-il alors affirmé en lui donnant cette fois un véritable baiser, ardent, profond.

-« Mieux ? » avait-il demandé ensuite.

-« Mieux. Insuffisant. Mais bien mieux. Vous pouvez continuer »

-« Vous êtes insatiable ! »

-« Juste pour vous » avait chuchoté John en le rapprochant et en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou, puis sur son visage. Finch avait fermé les yeux pour profiter des sensations que Reese faisait naitre en lui. Il avait sentit ses mains s'insinuer sous ses vêtements, inquisitrices, envahissantes. Il n'était alors plus certain de pouvoir l'arrêter, ni de le vouloir, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone avait mis fin à son dilemme.

-« C'est bien le moment !» avait aussitôt protesté Reese contrarié.

-« Au travail M Reese ! » avait répondu Finch en s'efforçant de masquer sa propre frustration.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Leur nouveau numéro travaillait chez un traiteur dont la boutique se trouvait justement dans le quartier de l'opéra. Finch n'avait pas manqué une si bonne occasion d'insister sur leur « future soirée »

-« C'est une coïncidence amusante M Reese. Vous pourrez repérer les lieux »

-« En effet » avait répondu l'intéressé dubitatif.

-« Le restaurant où j'ai réservé n'est pas très loin non plus. C'est un des plus chics de la ville »

-« Vraiment ? » avait demandé Reese pour répondre quelque chose.

-« Je voulais choisir le meilleur pour notre soirée. N'êtes vous pas de cet avis ? »

-« Je vous fais confiance Harold »

-« Et c'est tout ? » avait demandé l'informaticien d'un ton déçu.

-« Non, c'est très bien » avait ajouté précipitamment l'ex agent pour se rattraper, conscient d'avoir laissé paraître son manque d'enthousiasme « Simplement… » Avait-il ajouté hésitant.

-« Oui ? » l'avait incité son associé curieux.

-« Hé bien si vous voulez la vérité, tant que je suis avec vous le lieu m'importe peu. Je pourrais aussi bien me contenter d'un sandwich dans un couloir du métro »

Finch frémit à cette déclaration qui le touchait profondément.

-« D'accord » avait-il jugé cachant son trouble sous un ton taquin « la prochaine fois je saurais à quoi m'en tenir »

-« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas vos efforts bien sur » avait insisté Reese, craignant d'avoir blessé son partenaire.

Finch avait sourit.

-« Je ne suis pas vexé M Reese » avait répondu l'informaticien pour le rassurer « Comment pourrais-je l'être sachant que ma seule présence vous suffit ? »

-« J'ai besoin de peu pour être heureux » avait soupiré John soulagé.

-« Je m'en souviendrais » avait affirmé Finch « Et heu… M Reese … »

-« Oui ? »

-« Moi aussi je n'ai besoin que de votre présence »

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'affaire fut résolue dans la journée. Reese n'eut qu'à intervenir au bon moment pour empêcher le traiteur d'occire leur numéro, un de ses employés quelque peu indélicat. Ledit traiteur rendu furieux après avoir découvert les « prélèvements » que celui-ci opérait régulièrement dans la caisse ou dans le stock.

Le traiteur arrêté pour tentative de meurtre et l'employé pour vol, Reese ramena le dîner que les deux associés partagèrent à la bibliothèque, discutant de l'affaire ou de divers sujets dans une ambiance détendue.

Puis Finch avait affirmé brusquement :

-« Au fait n'oubliez pas de préparer votre smoking pour le réveillon »

Cette fois, surprit, Reese n'avait pu dissimuler sa réaction.

-« C'est inévitable ? »

-« Voyons c'est une soirée de gala M Reese ! » s'était exclamé Finch « Un problème avec lui ? Est ce qu'il vous déplaît ? Je peux remédier à cela ? » Avait-il ajouté.

-« Le smoking est parfait Finch. Ce serait plutôt…. les accessoires »

-« Je vois. Je crains que vous ne deviez faire un effort » avait constaté l'informaticien. Il s'était penché vers lui « Pour moi ? »

-« Si c'est pour vous je pourrais supporter cette torture vestimentaire quelques heures » avait soupiré John vaincu.

-« Merci John » avait doucement chuchoté Finch en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Reese lui avait aussitôt rendu son baiser.

-« Difficile de résister à un pareil argument » avait-il constaté.

Finch avait sourit.

-« C'est bon à savoir » avait-il affirmé.

-« Dois-je comprendre que vous avez l'intention d'abuser de mes faiblesses Harold ? »

-« Eventuellement. Mais je vous rassure : seulement pour la bonne cause John ! »

.

Ce soir là Finch avait préféré rentrer chez lui. John s'était aussitôt inquiété de son choix.

-« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? » avait-il demandé perturbé.

-« Rien du tout. J'ai juste quelques petites choses à faire qui nécessite que je rentre chez moi »

Finch avait lu le doute dans son regard mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il préparait en réalité.

-« Je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas en cause John. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul »

Cette affirmation n'était pas faite pour rassurer l'ex agent mais il n'avait alors pas osé insister de peur d'aggraver les choses. Il préféra penser que Finch était sincère avec lui et qu'il le préviendrait si quelque chose n'allait pas ou, pire, s'il avait changé d'avis sur leur relation.

Il s'était efforcé de ne pas songer à des pensées aussi négatives, mais John avait ressentit un vide en lui lorsqu'il était entré dans son loft et s'y était retrouvé seul.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu brusquer son partenaire. Ainsi il devinait que Finch trouverait certainement qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'ils envisagent de vivre ensemble. Lui par contre s'y sentait prêt. Mais il en rêvait depuis si longtemps !. « J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra » s'était-il répété une nouvelle fois « il ne changera pas d'avis » s'auto persuada t-il. Pourtant il passa la soirée à se demander ce que Finch pouvait avoir à faire de si important qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui plutôt que de passer la soirée en sa compagnie.

.

John s'était levé plus tôt le lendemain et était arrivé en avance à la bibliothèque, impatient de retrouver son compagnon et plus encore de sonder ses pensées.

-« Bonjour Harold » avait-il lancé en entrant s'efforçant de paraître neutre.

-« Bonjour John » avait répondu l'informaticien en sortant d'un rayonnage, livres en mains « Vous êtes tombé du lit ce matin ? » s'était-il moqué.

Le ton employé avait un peu rassuré Reese et aussi le fait qu'il ne le repoussait pas alors qu'il le prenait par la taille et l'embrassait avec empressement.

-« Mon lit manque cruellement d'intérêt lorsque vous n'y êtes pas » lui avait-il murmuré « j'étais en manque de vous »

Finch avait sourit, achevant sans le savoir de rassurer son agent.

-« Alors profitez en encore un peu car le devoir nous appelle »

-« J'avais deviné » avait alors soupiré John avec un regard ennuyé vers les trois livres que Finch avait dû abandonner à côté du clavier.

Il avait laissé son partenaire rejoindre sa place devant l'ordinateur et entrer les éléments nécessaires à l'identification de leur nouveau client. Une photo était apparue sur l'écran et un article de presse. John s'était penché pour mieux en lire le contenu, prenant appui sur le dossier du fauteuil. Observant les manipulations de son associé qui continuait ses recherches. Finch pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et cela le faisait frissonner, perturbant sa concentration. Après quelques minutes il s'était interrompu.

-« Pourriez-vous ….vous décaler un peu ? » avait-il demandé.

John lui avait lancé un regard surprit puis il avait deviné la pensée de son partenaire en voyant le trouble qu'il s'efforçait de masquer

-« Pourquoi ? Quelque chose vous perturbe ? » Avait-il interrogé d'un air innocent.

Finch n'avait pas été dupe.

-« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas » avait-il grogné.

Reese s'était alors penché davantage pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

-« Je veux bien bouger mais pas sans compensation »

-« Incorrigible » avait marmonné Finch avant d'être réduit au silence par son compagnon. Puis John avait reculé.

-« Voilà. Je vous laisse travailler »

Finch aurait volontiers répliqué mais à la lueur dans le regard de son partenaire il avait deviné qu'il n'attendait que cela et avait alors préféré garder le silence.

Il avait fini par réunir suffisamment d'informations pour commencer l'enquête. Reese l'avait écouté puis s'était résigné à partir

-« Soyez prudent » lui avait intimé l'informaticien

-« Bien sûr. Et j'espère être rapide aussi, nous avons une grande soirée prévue demain et je ne voudrais pas la manquer » avait-il ajouté en se penchant pour embrasser son associé avant de partir

-« En effet » avait répondu Finch en lui rendant son baiser _« moi non plus je ne voudrais pas la manquer »_ avait-il jugé sans pouvoir retenir un sourire d'anticipation qu'heureusement pour lui son agent ne remarqua pas.

L'enquête ne s'était pas révélée très compliquée ce qui leur avait permis d'être optimistes pour leurs projets.

Et à présent ils étaient proches de son aboutissement. Son portable vibra.

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« C'est bon Finch vous pouvez m'envoyer Lionel »

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Reese sourit comprenant la vraie nature de la question.

-« Pas de blessure à déplorer »

Il capta le soupir de soulagement de son compagnon.

-« Mais si vous insistez je pourrais vous laisser me soigner tout de même. Quelques baisers pour le moral ? » Suggéra l'ex agent.

-« C'est une idée » Jugea Finch « en attendant je préviens l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Je rentre à la bibliothèque » répondit Reese

-« Inutile. Je passerai vous chercher dans deux heures »

-« Vous êtes sur ? » questionna Reese surprit par le ton ferme de son associé.

-« Certain. Allez donc vous préparer »

-« D'accord. Je fais au plus vite » capitula Reese. Un peu intrigué que son partenaire lui refuse un détour aussi fermement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entra dans le loft au moment au Reese sortait de la salle de bains.

-« Je suis en retard ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non, je suis en avance. J'avais hâte de vous retrouver »

-« C'est une bonne motivation » jugea John avec un sourire. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Finch se cala contre lui. Encouragé, l'ex agent laissa glisser ses mains dans son dos, continuant à l'embrasser, le serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

-« M Reese… vous allez… froisser votre chemise » s'efforça d'énoncer l'informaticien.

-« C'est vrai »

-« Et il … vaudrait mieux…. éviter ! »

-« Si vous le dites » admit l'ex agent sans s'arrêter pour autant.

Finch sentait fondre ses défenses. Il devait réagir s'il ne voulait pas rater sa soirée. Il fit un effort de volonté

-« M Reese ! » protesta t-il essayant d'être convaincant.

-« Je dois m'arrêter ? » demanda innocemment ce dernier.

-« Oui ! »

-« Bon d'accord. Mais parfois j'aimerai être capable de vous désobéir » soupira John en le lâchant à contrecœur.

Il se détourna pour s'installer devant le miroir et entreprit de nouer son nœud papillon. Ce qui ne manquait jamais de lui poser quelques difficultés. D'ordinaire Finch se contentait de le conseiller. Cette fois il pouvait enfin se permettre plus.

-« Laissez-moi faire » murmura t-il « et restez tranquille » cru t-il bon d'ajouter en sentant les mains de Reese se poser sur ses hanches. L'ex agent les retira et les enfonça dans ses poches.

Finch remarqua son geste et ironisa.

-« Vous avez froid aux mains M Reese ? »

-« J'ai besoin de les empêcher de partir en balade » répondit Reese d'un air frustré qui fit sourire son associé. Il termina le nœud et lui donna un bref baiser.

-« Allons-y. Nous allons être en retard »

Reese attrapa sa veste et l'enfila tout en le suivant. Arrivé au parking, Finch s'avança vers le siège conducteur.

-« Je vais conduire » affirma t-il.

-« D'accord » répondit Reese un peu étonné. D'ordinaire il lui servait plutôt de chauffeur.

L'informaticien quitta le parking et s'engagea dans les rues animés de la ville. Ils échangèrent quelques considérations sur leur dernière affaire puis Reese remarqua :

-« Ce n'est pas la bonne route je crois »

-« Je prends un raccourci. J'ai besoin de faire un détour » répliqua Finch imperturbable.

-« Ah ? Ok » tenta Reese pour en savoir davantage mais son associé n'ajouta rien.

-« M Reese » dit il seulement après une minute.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« Cessez de tirer sur votre nœud. Il est déjà tout de travers »

-« Hum, un reflexe » marmonna John prit en faute.

Finch s'engagea dans un quartier ancien dont les immeubles, aux gracieuses façades art déco, affichaient une certaine richesse. Il stoppa devant l'un d'eux et descendit du véhicule.

-« Vous venez John ? » demanda t-il voyant que l'ex agent restait dans la voiture, hésitant

Il referma la portière, s'éloignant en direction de la maison, il gravit les deux marches du perron, désactiva l'alarme et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte avec un trousseau de clé qu'il avait extrait de sa poche. John l'avait rejoint et scruté les alentours par reflexe. Finch entra et il le suivit, perplexe.

-« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda t-il intrigué.

-« Chez moi » répondit simplement l'informaticien.

-« Chez… vous ? » répéta Reese stupéfait. Finch sourit de son air étonné. Il ôta son manteau et le suspendit à la patère avant de faire à nouveau face à son agent.

-« Bienvenu dans mon antre John » affirma t-il en ouvrant les bras pour désigner les lieux « N'avez-vous pas souvent rêvé de découvrir cette maison ? » demanda t-il amusé par le manque de répartit de son associé.

-« Et je suis heureux d'y être invité » répondit enfin ce dernier.

-« Oter votre manteau. Je vous attends dans la salle à manger » ajouta Finch en se dirigeant vers la pièce de droite.

-« Finch ? Mais… et la soirée ? » Dit-il en suivant les instructions de son patron. Il parvint sur le seuil de la pièce où l'attendait Finch.

-« Nous y sommes » affirma ce dernier « et pour commencer laissez moi vous enlever ceci » ajouta t-il en se rapprochant et en détachant le nœud papillon. Ressentant sa proximité Reese l'enlaça par reflexe.

-« Alors nous n'allons plus à l'opéra ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'y aller » affirma l'informaticien avec un large sourire. Il ne put résister à l'air dubitatif de son agent et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Vous sembliez tellement enthousiaste » insista Reese.

-« Il fallait bien pour que vous y croyiez »

Reese réfléchit un instant.

-« Vous vous êtes joué de moi Harold ? »

-« C'est fort possible John. Je crois que cela me rappelle les quatre jours où je cherchais à deviner l'identité de votre « invité très spécial »

-« Je vois » murmura Reese « match nul alors » Il hésita puis ajouta :

-« Mais vous savez que pour vous j'étais prêt à assister à cette soirée ? »

-« Je le sais parfaitement »

-« Donc vous ne renoncez pas à cause de moi ? »

-« Non. Vous ne privez de rien si c'est ce que vous redoutez. Et peut être qu'un jour je renouvellerai mon invitation. Mais croyez vous que j'aurais pût vous imposer une soirée qui ne pouvait pas réellement vous plaire pour notre première fête du nouvel an ensemble ? »

Reese sourit. Non. Il savait que non et il aurait dû le deviner plus tôt.

-« Je vous aime » répondit-il simplement en caressant doucement la joue de son partenaire

-« Je vous aime aussi » lui répondit ce dernier « mais maintenant allez vous asseoir et laissez moi faire le service »

-« Vous êtes décidé à inverser les rôles ? »

-« Exactement ! » répliqua Finch. « Ah j'oubliais » ajouta t-il en traversant le couloir pour ouvrir la porte du salon. Bear en surgit pour saluer ses maîtres.

-« Tu es là toi ? » s'étonna Reese.

-« Il n'allait pas rester seul un soir de fêtes » jugea Finch.

Reese réfléchissait.

-« C'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas que je repasse par la bibliothèque ? »

-« Son absence aurait attiré votre attention » admit l'informaticien.

-« Et la soirée avant-hier ?» ne pût s'empêcher de questionner Reese.

Finch lui lança un regard étonné.

-« J'en avais besoin pour préparer la maison » Il observa le léger soulagement sur le visage de son partenaire. « Vous n'avez pas pensé que je voulais ….m'éloigner de vous ? »

-« Vous m'avez manqué » répondit simplement John.

Ces simples mots firent comprendre à l'informaticien la profondeur de l'attachement de John à son encontre. Même si au fond de lui il en était déjà conscient, il en fût touché malgré tout.

-« Installez-vous » répéta t-il et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer le plat. Reese regardait attentivement autour de lui, examinant chaque détail. Finch s'en aperçut.

-« Comment trouvez-vous les lieux ? » demanda t-il amusé.

-« C'est à votre image. Sobre, élégant. Suffisamment chaleureux pour s'y sentir bien. Et bien fournit en livres évidemment ! Quand je vois leur nombre ici je n'ose imaginer le salon ! »

Finch sourit à la remarque.

-« Ravi que cela vous plaise. Vous aurez donc plaisir à y rester ? » Demanda t-il après une petite hésitation

-« Sans aucun doute » répliqua aussitôt John en lui souriant à son tour.

Le repas fut, sans surprise, uniquement composé des mets préférés de Reese. Et c'était ses films préférés qui les attendaient au salon. John triompha en y entrant

-« Je savais bien qu'il y aurait encore plus de livre dans cette pièce ! » Il observa une vitrine dans un coin « et là c'est votre collection de vinyles ? »

-« En effet » confirma Finch « vous vous rappelez ce détail ? »

-« Je me rappelle tout ce qui vient de vous »

Finch rougit à cette marque d'attention.

-« Que voulez vous voir ? » demanda t-il pour changer de sujet en lui montrant les DVD.

Reese ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre. Il lui adressa un large sourire.

-« Peu importe, je préfère le spectateur au spectacle » énonça t-il.

Finch reconnu sa réplique. Il prit la main de son associé.

-« Nous avons les mêmes idées alors » répondit-il

-« Nous sommes bien accordé » confirma Reese en lui volant un baiser. Puis il lui tendit un DVD et s'assis dans le canapé. Finch mit en route le lecteur et vint prendre place à côté de lui, se blottissant contre lui comme si c'était là sa place naturelle. Reese entoura sa taille de son bras et ils restèrent là, simplement à profiter du moment.

Un peu plus tard une légère sonnerie résonna. John se tendit aussitôt, craignant un nouveau numéro qui viendrait interrompre leur soirée. Mais Finch le rassura.

-« Ce n'est que l'alarme de mon portable. Je l'avais programmé pour être sur de ne pas manqué l'horaire. J'ai un peu tendance à m'endormir ces derniers temps, sans doute d'être trop bien installé » jugea t-il

Reese sourit à l'allusion.

-« Pour minuit ? » demanda t-il

-« Pas tout à fait » Finch se leva « Venez avec moi, je vous emmène au spectacle » affirma t-il. John le suivit sans hésiter même s'il s'interrogeait sur ledit spectacle.

Finch l'entraina dans l'escalier. A l'étage un palier desservait deux chambres et une salle de bains. Il entra dans la chambre donnant sur l'arrière de la maison, se glissa jusqu'à la porte fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sortit sur le balcon.

-« Vous avez une vue superbe d'ici, c'est dégagé » jugea Reese en admirant le point de vue sur le parc, la ville et au delà.

-« C'est pour cette vue que j'ai acquis cet immeuble. Chaque année, à cette heure, je m'installe sur ce balcon. Cette année je suis heureux de ne pas y être seul » ajouta t-il en serrant la main de son compagnon. Reese entrelaça leurs doigts. Il allait répondre lorsque le son de la première fusée se fit entendre. Elle explosa en jets multicolores dans le ciel sans nuage.

Ils admirèrent un moment le feu d'artifice du nouvel an, puis John se pencha vers son partenaire

-« Bonne année Harold » lui chuchota t-il

-« Bonne année John » répondit Finch en tournant la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard. Ils scellèrent leurs vœux dans un baiser tout à la fois tendre et ardent. Puis Finch posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire et John entoura sa taille de son bras le calant contre lui.

Ils restèrent là, à admirer le feu d'artifice qui inaugurait cette nouvelle année. Finalement les dernières fusées s'éteignirent et Reese sentit frissonner son compagnon.

-« Vous avez froid ?» demanda t-il en le serrant davantage contre lui, instantanément protecteur.

-« Un peu » admit Finch. Il se détourna pour quitter le balcon et Reese le suivit. Il referma soigneusement la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. John l'attendait au milieu de la pièce.

Finch s'approcha et posa les mains sur son torse.

-« Voulez vous m'aider à me réchauffer M Reese ? » lui demanda t-il d'une voix suggestive.

-« Avec plaisir » murmura John en refermant ses bras autour de lui. Il l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse puis continua en déposant quelques baisers sur son visage, dans son cou. Finch le repoussa légèrement et ancra son regard dans le sien. Il laissa glisser ses mains et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son agent.

-« Harold » soupira celui-ci sans pouvoir le quitter du regard. Ses mains glissaient sur le corps de son compagnon, cherchant à s'insinuer sous ses vêtements.

-« J'ai besoin de votre chaleur John » murmura Finch.

-« Je vous l'offre » chuchota Reese au creux de son oreille « Je vais prendre soin de vous toute la nuit »

Finch ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, frémissant de sentir ses lèvres sur son visage, ses mains sur sa peau, son corps contre le sien. Il laissa John le dévêtir lentement puis l'installer sur le lit.

-« Je vous aime tellement Harold» lui chuchota John, il capta son regard « et je veux vous le prouver » affirma t-il.

Hypnotisé par l'intensité du regard de John, le désir profond qu'il pouvait y lire, Finch glissa une main dans ses cheveux

-« Je vous appartiens » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser une énième fois et de s'abandonner totalement entre ses bras.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sensation d'un souffle chaud dans son cou tira Finch du sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit le visage de Reese au dessus du sien.

-« Bonjour Harold » lança celui-ci avec un large sourire.

-« Bonjour John » eut-il juste le temps de répondre avant de recevoir un baiser passionné qui l'étourdit.

-« Bien dormi ? » demanda Reese lorsqu'il fut obligé de le lâcher.

-« Oui. Mais assez peu en fait » jugea t-il « Et le réveil… »

-« Vous aimez être réveillé ainsi ? » le taquina John.

-« Ce n'est pas désagréable » répondit Finch sur le même ton.

-« J'en prends note » affirma Reese. Il continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant ses mains explorer lentement le corps de son compagnon. Heureux de le sentir de plus en plus frémissant. La nuit avait été instructive et il savait où insister pour le faire réagir comme il le souhaitait.

Finch commençait à rendre les armes lorsque Reese se redressa brusquement, le laissant vaguement frustré.

-« D'abord petit déjeuner » dit-il en attrapant le plateau qu'il avait posé sur le chevet avant de réveiller son compagnon « Thé, café, croissant »

Finch s'assit à son tour.

-« Je pensais sortir mais j'ai trouvé les croissants à la cuisine. Vous aviez pensé à tout ? »

-« J'entends soigner mes invités » affirma Finch.

-« C'est réussi » gloussa Reese en lui tendant un croissant. L'informaticien n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'en prendre une bouchée. Il vit une lueur satisfaite briller dans le regard de son agent en réponse à son geste

-« Vous les avez réchauffé ? » demanda Finch.

-« C'est meilleur. Moi je soigne mon hôte » répondit John. Puis il fronça les sourcils « J'admets que vous soigniez vos invités mais j'espère tout de même que vous ne réservez qu'à moi certaines « faveurs » ?» ajouta t-il

Finch rougit.

-« Bien évidemment » marmonna t-il prenant une autre bouchée pour se donner une contenance

-« J'aime vous voir rougir. Et ça me donne envie de vous embrasser. Mais pour l'instant je préfère vous laisser manger » il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille « J'ai besoin que vous ayez de l'énergie pour ce que je vous réserve. J'ai l'intention de vous « réchauffer » toute la journée »

L'informaticien frémit à cette perspective. Pourtant il ne répondit pas. Reese s'en inquiéta.

-« Harold ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » Hasarda t-il

Finch leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

-« Entièrement d'accord » le rassura t-il « Je pensais juste que c'est le meilleur jour de l'an que j'ai vécu et que je voudrais le revivre chaque année »

John lui sourit, touché par cette déclaration. Il lui caressa la joue, posa son front contre le sien et affirma tendrement :

-« Pour vous je le rendrais meilleur chaque année »


End file.
